Bonds
by Tana Satou
Summary: Bonds of family, friendship, and love drift throughout all the allies of Kamui. Though they are constantly fighting and risking their lives on the battlefield, sometimes even the greatest of warriors feel the need to unwind. A special drabble fic commemorating my two years on Fanfiction. Japanese names incoming.


Kamui's gaze fell upon Aqua, whom was sitting in absolute silence. A nonchalant expression was visible on the singer's face as she quietly sighed to herself every now and then. Kamui then looked back to everyone else. They were all shouting at each other and carousing while Aqua was simply lost in thought. Lowering her head, Kamui thought about what she could possibly do. There was a long and undisturbed pause as Kamui searched through a variety of activities. But suddenly, her eyes widened slightly as one thing caught her attention.

Kamui turned to Aqua with a smile on her face and spoke. "Aqua, I noticed that you haven't gotten around to having fun lately."

Hearing Kamui's words, Aqua turned her head towards the charismatic princess. "Eh? What do you mean by that?" she asked. Aqua's vision of "fun" was laid-back and calm with no chaos. Reminiscing the mysteries and splendors of life was the most enjoyable thing she could think of.

After searching for a reply, Kamui stated her intentions in a more straightforward way. "I mean that we should just get out and play around sometime! Just you and me!" she said joyfully.

"I-I'm not so sure... Wouldn't it be better to take along a few more people? I mean, the more the me-" Kamui shamelessly interrupted Aqua before she could finish her sentence.

'I think that's the problem though; too much people are swarming us," Kamui told the songstress. "So! What do you say? You going with me or not?"

Forfeiting, Aqua emitted a deep sigh. She just couldn't reject such a humble person, though she would never say such aloud. Aqua then nodded her head, "If you're right about that, I suppose it can't hurt..."

* * *

Beams of the bright sun struck the turquoise water, making it so that anyone with sight could see through it. Gentle ripples were visible all throughout the calm spring as water poured into the shallow ponds. No traces of wind lingered within the quiet area, making it seem even more peaceful than it already was.

"It's beautiful here. I feel like I can fall asleep any moment now," stated a tranquil Aqua as she slowly sat on the bright green grass. Kamui simply nodded in agreement as she carefully watched Aqua's movements, looking for a way to carry out her intentions. However, by the way Aqua looked so relaxed, it seemed that she could only rely on a few subtle actions. Only another concern rose in Kamui's mind and that was...could her strategies even work?

Time passed with undisturbed quietude. There was silence between Aqua and Kamui, the only sound coming from the water of the spring itself. While Aqua was in deep thought of what seemed to be nothing in particular, Kamui was fumbling with what she could do. Suddenly, after countless ideas, Kamui found one in particular that could lighten even Aqua with its childish nature.

Kamui quickly stood and immediately jumped into the spring. The loud splash of the water seemed to gain Aqua's attention as she opened her eyes to look at the scene. A shameless grin on Kamui's face, she cupped her hands and tossed a handful of water at the oblivious singer. "You know, I didn't want to come here just so we could sit and think the whole time! Lighten up!"

A smile making its way onto Aqua's face, Aqua leaped into the spring after her comrade. She placed her hand in the flowing water and quickly brought it up afterward, splashing Kamui. "Two can play at that," she spoke.

After a small fight of striking one another with water, Kamui waded through the turquoise behind Aqua. Placing a hand on her back, Kamui pushed Aqua. Aqua quickly lost her balance in the heaviness of the water and fell foward. A sizeable amount of water flew up in the air, some of it hitting Kamui.

Aqua quickly emerged, her clothes completely drenched. The two begun to laugh childishly as Kamui helped Aqua stand once more.

"Oh, that's no fair!" exclaimed Aqua as she shoved Kamui back.

* * *

"So how did you like it? It feels good to loosen up every once in a while, right?" Kamui said, collapsing on her bed.

"Of course. I haven't felt so lively ever since I was a child," replied Aqua, energy still lingering within her.

"We should get out again every once in a while. What do you think?"

Aqua didn't hesitate to reply as she smiled. "That's be perfect."


End file.
